


Am I Still Your Guy?

by Nevcolleil



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil





	Am I Still Your Guy?

From the moment he meets Harrison's new 'guy'... Hartley knows he's going to kill him.

 

For the principle of the matter if for no other reason. 

 

Hartley hears his old chessmaster in the ear of what is obviously Harrison's newest plaything, and he sees red in a way that has nothing to do with the kid's campy red suit.

 

This one is exactly Harrison's type: brilliant but _stupid_ ; pretty. Too damned loyal for his own good... He's _Hartley_ , basically - version 2.0 - in every way but one - because Hartley was never stupid. He always knew that, for Harrison, the work comes first. Everyone - _everyone_ \- else comes second. Hartley just let himself forget that one time. He _let_ himself be fooled into thinking that their camaraderie, their intellectual association - the sex - made him different from every other pawn on Harrison Wells's personal mental chessboard.

 

He's never going to make that mistake again.

 

But the 'Flash'... Oh, he will. Hartley can practically hear it in the breath that stops in the kid's throat when Hartley threatens Harrison. 

 

Harrison's pet mutant would do anything for his master. Will rush headlong into danger for him, if Hartley so much as calls. And of course Harrison will let him. Harrison used to say it all the time, as they bent over chess pieces and plotted, together or separately:

 

' _You can't be afraid to sacrifice even your strongest pieces, if it will win you a game._ ' Hartley can still picture Harrison's smile as he held up his white knight that day. ' _That's what they're here for, Hartley... To be played._ '

 

Hartley wonders how long Harrison will grieve this latest sacrifice - or if it will be as he says when he taunts the Flash: if Harrison will barely miss this boy Hartley is going to tear apart.

 

He almost feels sorry for his replacement. But this is Hartley's game... and he has to be ruthless if he means to check his once and former king.


End file.
